thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
MapleClan
Welcome to MapleClan! This Clan is owned by Misty Fern. Please leave a request with the following information in comments to join Eye color: Pelt description: Personality: Family: Rank: Description In the midst of a beautiful maple forest lies MapleClan. Their hearts are kind and caring. They all have very warm relationships between each other. These cats are just pure good. Territory In the middle of the great Maple forest is there camp, an open clearing surrounded by maples. It's well protected by a forest that surrounds it. Camp: The MapleClan camp is a grassy open clearing bordered by tall Maples and a few boulders Medicine cat den: A small space under three great long, flat boulders that is surrounded by bushes Members Leader: :Maplestar - pretty dark golden she cat with deep green eyes and a small spot of white on her chest. She is caring and protective for her Clan. (Misty) Deputy: :Silverleaf - beautiful silver she cat with green eyes. Caring, but very loyal and respectful. (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Brackenpaw Medicine Cat: :Stormpelt - blue-gray tom with caring, ice-blue eyes. He is fun to be around and is a natural mentor. (Emberstar) Medicine Cat Apprentice: :Honeypaw - white she cat with ginger patches and honey colored eyes. She is nice, and very shy. (Daughter of Maplestar and Tigerblaze) (Misty) Warriors: :Dappleleaf - light brown she-cat with dapples of darker brown and green eyes. She is fierce and loyal to the death. (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Oakpaw :Tigerblaze - brown tabby tom with white chest and paws. He is protective and loyal. Former loner, Tiger. (Mate: Maplestar) (Wolfspirit) :Thornberry - light brown tabby tom with green eyes. He is unusually shy, but will stand up for justice. (Mate: Goldencloud) (Emberstar) :Pricklefur ' - gray tabby tom with pale white stripes, messy fur, and ice-green eyes. He is strict and fierce, but can be caring and sympathetic. (Emberstar) ::'Apprentice, Newtpaw :Pantherfang ' - large, muscular, thick-furred, glossy, jet-black tom with barely visible spots of lighter black, a long, thick tail, unusually long canine teeth, and large, clear, golden eyes. He is stubborn, strict, and fearless. ('Mate: Wolfsong) (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Pinepaw Apprentices: :Brackenpaw - brown tom with white paws and chest. He is loyal and fierce, but he is also nice. (Son of Maplestar and Tigerblaze) (Misty) ::Mentor, Silverleaf :Oakpaw - large, battle-scarred, thick-furred, reddish-brown tom with broad shoulders, a long, thick tail, and dark amber eyes. (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Dappleleaf :Newtpaw - red she-cat with black patches, a long, thin tail, and amber eyes. She is outgoing, fun-loving, and acts like a kit, but is also very hardworking. (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Pricklefur :Pinepaw - large, strong, dusky brown tom with a long tail, a small black nose, thick fur, unusually long, thorn sharp claws, and forest-green eyes. He is loyal and stubborn. (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Pantherfang Queens: :Goldencloud ' - light gold she-cat with subtle dark brown stripes and green eyes. She is fierce and is very protective of her mate and Clan. ('Mate: Thornberry) (Emberstar) :Wolfsong - pretty, thick-furred gray she-cat with a white chest, underbelly, and tail-tip, a long, bushy tail, thorn-sharp claws, and bright blue eyes. She is stubborn, loyal, and caring. (Mate: Pantherfang) (Wolfspirit) Kits: :Rosekit ' - light brown she-cat with a red-brown tail and green eyes. She is quiet, shy, and intelligent. (Daughter of Goldencloud and Thornberry) (Emberstar) :'Quickkit ' - gray tom with white paws, a black patch on his hind right paw, straight, short, whiskers, and blue eyes. He is very fast, loyal, and funny. (Son of Goldencloud and Thornberry) (Emberstar) :'Applekit ' - light ginger she-cat with brown tips of ears, a golden tail, and a patch of red near the base of her tail, and green eyes. She is loud, rowdy, not afraid to get dirty, and honest. (Daughter of Goldencloud and Thornberry) (Emberstar) :'Antkit - small, sleek, reddish-brown tom with black ears, a long tail, and bright amber eyes. He is stubborn and caring. (Son of Wolfsong and Pantherfang) (Wolfspirit) :Ivykit - sleek, slender, pure white she-cat with pale gray tabby patches, a long tail, small paws, and deep blue eyes. She is fearless and proud. (Daughter of Wolfsong and Pantherfang) (Wolfspirit) :Badgerkit - large, muscular, glossy black tom with white badger-like markings, a short tail, thick fur, and dark amber eyes. He is stubborn and brave. (Son of Wolfsong and Pantherfang) (Wolfspirit) Elders: :Bluefrost - small, slender, blue-gray she-cat with long legs, a short tail, and bright blue eyes. She is stubborn and strong. She and her mate, Crowtalon, often join patrols. (Mate: Crowtalon) (Wolfspirit) :Crowtalon - large, battle-scarred, jet-black tom with unusually long claws, and dark amber eyes. He is clever and brave, and often joins patrols. (Mate: Bluefrost) (Wolfspirit) :::::::::::::Cats Outside of the Clan Loners: Rogues: Loners: RPG ---- "Got it!" Dappleleaf pounced on a vole and killed it quickly. More prey for MapleClan, she thought. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 03:08, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Maplestar padded towards the fresh kill pile, starving after along day of hunting. Maplestar Fall is here! ---- "Maplestar!" Dappleleaf ran towards her leader. "Yes?" she meowed. "I scented some rogues or loners near our borders. I just wanted to tell you, so we can be extra vigilant on our border patrols." ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 22:42, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Maplestar nodded at Dappleleaf "I will ask our patrols to watch out" she said worried. Dappleleaf diped her head and padded away. Maplestar padded toward Silverleaf, who was napping in her den. Maplestar had decided to build a den just for the deput, sh thought the deputy deserved her own space. When Maplestar got to Silverleaf's den, she licked her ear and prodded her gently "Silvrleaf!" Maplestar had a very warm relaonship wth all of her clanmates, but especially with Silverleaf. They had been friends since they were kits. Maplestar Fall is here! 00:09, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- (May I make a few cats, Misty Fern? :) ) Dappleleaf stumbled onto her nest, her paws weary with tiredness. Time for a good night's rest, she thought sleepily to herself. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 01:24, October 16, 2012 (UTC) . ---- (Yes you can, Emberstar) Maplestar slowl padded through the forest with her deputy by her side "Silverleaf, do you like having you own den?" Maplestar asked as she sat down beside her deputy. Silverleaf was best friends with her leader, but she had great respect for her, more than others. She dipped her head in respect "Yes, Maplestar, I do like my own den a lot" she sat down next to her leader. Maplestar purred "That is great" Silverleaf flicked her ear "I would prefer to sleep with you though" she murmered that Maplestar couldn't hear. Maplestar looked at her. "what?" Silverleaf mewed embarrsed "I, er, was saying that , uh, I am glad you sleep with your mate and not alone" she studered. Maplestar's mate, Tigerblaze loved her very much and slept in her den. Tigerblaze had been born a loner, Tiger, but had joined the Clan after Mapleshine (laterr Maplestar) had started dating him. After a long chat with her deputy, Maplestar and Silverleaf apdded home and shared tongues before sleeping. Maplestar Fall is here! 22:25, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Cool. :) The cats are in the comments; you can add them in.) Dappleleaf woke up suddenly, panting. That was a terrible dream... she thought nervously. Dappleleaf had been walking in the forest when she had been washed away by a storm of blood. A voice had whispered in her ear, Not even StarClan can save you now. (Preclude to a prophecy^^, if that's okay. XD) ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 22:30, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Brackenpaw woke up as he felt Silverleaf proddng him "Brackenpaw!" she mewwed "You slept the morning away! Come on, you lazy furball!" she mewed with a playful tone. Brackenpaw groaned "Yes, Silverleaf" He got up and saw that Oakpaw was coming into camp with a giant mouse in his mouth. Wow, I really did sleep the morning away! ''He thought guiltily. Silverleaf padded beside him "Since you've only been an apprentice for a few days, I think we should go hunting near the Great Maple as we explore the heart of our territory." she mewed as she stared at Brackenpaw. The great Maple had been there for as long as all the elders could remeber, it was the biggest and strongest tree in the whole forest. Apprentices were often sent to hunt there, squirrels, mice, voles and birds all nested in the Maple's grand branches. Brackenpaw speeded his walking at the chance to hunt "Ok! will catch more than anyone!" he mewed excitedly as he ran towards the entrance of the camp. Maplestar Fall is here! ---- Honeypaw decided today was the day to tell the Clan who she reall wanted to be. She didn't want to fght or hunt, she wanted to heal and help. She wanted to be Stormpelt's apprentice, and he had agreed gladly. She padded out of her den and saw Brackenpaw heading out of the camp. She ran towards him and yowled "Wait! I need to tell you something!" she skidded beside him, as he jumped in surprise. "O-Ok, but I was going hunting near the Great Maple with Silverleaf. I know you don't have a mentor yet, but I am sure ou can come wwith us, right Silverleaf?" he mewed as he turned to hos mentor. Silverleaf nodded "Of course Honeypaw can come with us" Honeypaw shifted her paws uncomfortably "about that.... wanted to tell you something in private, Brackenpaw" reluctnaly, Brackenpaw nodded and followed her towards Maplestar;s den, where their mother was next to their father, Tigerblaze. He knew it was an honor to be te leader's son, so he respected her more than a son should. When he came in with Honeypaw, she dipped her head respectfully, and Brackenpaw too. "Honeypaw, what did you want to tell us?" Mewed Tigerblaze. Honeypaw mewed uncomfortably"It's about what I want to be..." She paused for a moment, and Tigerblaze spoke "well, you will be a great warrior, I know you don't have a mentor yet but I was thinking Silverleaf could take the two of you..." He sounded secure as he spoke, as if he knew his daughter's future "And you will turn out a fine warrior, just like your mother. I don't know why you are questioning you future, honey." he sounded a bit confused. Honeypaw cleared her throat nervously "Father, I-I-" she knew her father was strict with his children, expecting them to obey him, although he loved them very much indeed. "Y-yes, father I will be a great warrior, just like you want me to" she replied diaspointedly. Tigerblaze purred "I knew you would turn out a fine cat! Now, don't come up with silly questions about your future again, understood?" him tone grew firmer. Honeypaw wanted to yell at her father, but she knew not to because it would mean cleaning the elder's den for a few days "Yes, Father." she dipped her head, but raised it again ad faced her father firmly "Wait! what if I don't want to be a warrior? What if I want to be a medicne cat?" she asked scared of her father's response. He puffed his chest and responded "Well, then you can be a medicine cat, if you really want to...." he mewed stunned. Honeypaw's gaze brightened "Really? You will let me me a medicine cat? That's great! Thanks you so much. Father!" She went over and rubbed her father. Maplestar spoke for the first time "Honeypaw, if you really want to be a medicine cat then you will, but with one condition, ok?" her mother sounded rather pleased as she faced Tigerblaze, he nodded and turned to Honeypaw "You will train as a healer as long as you agree to let me teach you to fight a few times every moon" He sounded serious. Honeypaw hated learning to fight, but she agreed "yes, I will!" she agreed excitedly. After the familiy meeting was over, she ran to Stormpelt's den to tell him the great news. Maplestar Fall is here! ---- Stormpelt flinched at the sound of thudding paws coming into the den. Grimacing with eyes half-shut tight, he turned around around slowly and opened his eyes fully to see Honeypaw. "Great news!" she meowed excitedly. Her tail was swaying from side to side. "You can be my apprentice?" he guessed. She nodded, and Stormpelt perked up. ''Yes, my first apprentice! "Great! We'll get started on your training as soon as possible." ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 06:06, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Maplestar padded to sit down next to Tigerblaze and licked his ears "Don't be dissapointed, it is wat Honeypaw wants to be." she looked at him in the eyes. He mewed lowly "I know, but I wanted her to be a warrior...,she has a great spirit." he gazed at her deep green eyes. "She will turn out a great medicine cat, you will see." she layed down and relaxed as Tigerblaze layed beside her. Maplestar Fall is here! 18:04, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Okay, so what herb helps soothe wounds?" Stormpelt inquired of Honeypaw. Honeypaw screwed up her face, then answered tentatively, "Comfrey?" Stormpelt nodded. "Yes, that's it. You're doing really well so far in naming the herbs and their uses." Honeypaw straightened up, her honey-golden eyes glowing. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 22:02, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Brackenpaw felt someone prodding him awake "Brackenpaw!" mewed Silverleaf trying to awake him "We have to go on a hunting patrol!" MaplestarFall is here! 02:15, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- The scent of rabbit overwhelmed Oakpaw's senses. He crept toward it, and soon saw the creature. It was fairly large. He pounced, landing on the rabbit. It let out a squeal of surprise, and Oakpaw quickly bit it's neck. "Great catch," Dappleleaf meowed, padding out from behind a bush. "Thanks," Oakpaw meowed. "Take it back to camp, then meet me at the training area." Oakpaw grabbed his prey in his jaws, then raced back towards camp. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 02:26, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dappleleaf watched her apprentice pad into the training hollow. "Today we're going to practice the belly rake. Like so." Dappleleaf lay down on the ground, and quick as lightning, flashed her claws across the air, and sprang back up. "That move will help you get back in control if you're pinned down by an enemy," Dappleleaf explained. "Try it." Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 03:42, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Great, but you need to be a bit faster," Dappleleaf meowed after Oakpaw had tried the move. He he tried it again and again until he had mastered the move. "Great job," Dappleleaf purred. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 04:36, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Soon enough, you'll be ready for your final assessment," Dappleleaf commented. "Really?" Oakpaw inquired. Dappleleaf nodded. "In fact, right now I think you're more than ready, but Maplestar told me that I have a few more things to teach you." "Thanks!" Oakpaw meowed as he walked out of the training hollow. (Goldencloud is going to have her kits now.) "It's over!" Stormpelt declared. His apprentice, Honeypaw, peered over his shoulder at three tiny, squirming kits. Thornberry was squashed inside the nursery, eager to be there for his mate. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 18:28, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Brackenpaw pounced "Gotchya!" he mewed cheerfully. He had been hunting the whole morning, and this was his first squirrel caught in the day. He had also caught a fat vole and a mouse, being a lot to feed his small Clan. Silverleaf had said he could have his asessment with Oakpaw, but they needed to wait a bit longer as apprentices. "That should be enough prey for today from me!" he said out loud starting to pad home. His mentor had let him on his own, though she would be watching, to practice for his asesment. "That was a great catch!" Silverleaf jumped unexpectedly from a blueberry bush "You are definetly ready for your asesment, we just have to wait for Maplestar's aproval" she sounded very pleased with her apprentice. MaplestarFall is here! 21:02, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- (May I make a few cats and add in Goldencloud's kits, please, Misty? =) ) Silverleaf swept her tail around Brackenpaw's shoulders. "Let's get back to camp. Then you can tell everyone how much you caught by yourself," she commented cheerfully. The mentor and apprentice made their way back to MapleClan camp. Dappleleaf slunk warily through the woods. Lately, everywhere she had looked had been drenched in blood, and the same ominous voice would whisper into her ear with the same warning every time: Not even StarClan can save you now. Dappleleaf squeezed her eyes shut. I just want it to stop! she wailed silently. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 22:41, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Maplestar padded into Silverleaf's den. "Silverleaf! I have good news" Maplestar sat next to where her deputy was snoozing. "Wha? Oh! It's you, Maplestar!" Silverleaf sat up and dipped her head in respect "I am sorry, I was just really tired. So, what did you wanna tell me?" she looke d at Maplestar's blazing green eyes. "No need to be sorry. I just wanted to tell you that Brackenpaw and Oakpaw are ready to become warriors, if they pass the assesment, that is." Maplestar sounded rather pleased with the news she was giving. Silverleaf said thanks and rushed out of the den to tell Dappleleaf and their apprentinces. MaplestarFall is here! 00:01, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- "So once you give Oakpaw the assessment, and if he passes, he'll be eligible to become a warrior," Silverleaf summed up. Dappleleaf nodded. "Got it." Silverleaf dipped her head. "I'll do the same with Brackenpaw." She trotted away. Brackenpaw will be so excited to learn he'll be a warrior very soon! "Ha!" Applekit tugged the moss ball away from Quickkit, and ran off. "Hey!" Quickkit chased after her, streaking over the camp ground. "Wow, he's really fast!" Badgerkit commented from where he was sitting. "I think that's why his parents named him Quick''kit," Rosekit explained quietly. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 00:27, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Yeah," Badgerkit agreed. "Why don't we go ask Bluefrost and Crowtalon to tell us a story?" Rosekit suggested. Badgerclaw nodded, and led the way to the elders den. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 03:52, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Hi, Bluefrost and Crowtalon! Can you tell us a story?" Rosekit mewed as she and Badgerkit tromped in. "Of course. What do you want to hear?" Bluefrost asked. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 06:11, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Honeypaw lay in her nest next to Stormpelt. They had grew on a very close relationship, always helping and defending eachother. Honeypaw shifted in her sleep "Is it dawn yet?"she blinked her eyes a few times as she saw the bright light streaming through the den. Stormpelt streched with a big yawn "Yes, Honeypaw, time to start the day as a medicine cat" he started briefly grooming his messy fur. MaplestarFall is here! 21:08, November 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Getting up, he walked into the herb store and brought out some herbs. "Can you identify these?" he asked. Honeypaw squinted. "That hairy one is borage... this one is horsetail... and that one is comfrey?" Stormpelt nodded, his eyes shining. "Great job!" Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 21:12, November 16, 2012 (UTC Honeypaw beamed with pride as Stormpelt praised her "I can't wait until I am a full medicine cat! t is such fun" the words slipped out of her mouth naturally. MaplestarFall is here! 23:05, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Badgerstar," Badgerkit meowed, thinking of his great-grandfather for who he is named for. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 01:58, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rosekit nodded, her green eyes shining with excitement. "Yeah, he was a great leader." Bluefrost crouched on her nest and began the story. "Once a long time ago, in our very own Clan, MapleClan, Badgerstar was leader..." (Wolfspirit, do you want to finish the story? :P) Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 06:16, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Sure) "He was a very wise and fair leader. The Clan was at peace, until the Mist Cats arrived." "Mist Cats?" Badgerkit asked. "Who are they?" "They're much like the Dark Forest cats, but they can control other cats," --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 06:37, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rosekit's eyes widened. "They're not coming back, are they?" Bluefrost shook her head. "Of course not." Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 18:29, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Brick, one of the Mist Cats, took control of Badgerstar's deputy, Eelheart. One night, Eelheart tried to kill Badgerstar, but a warrior killed Eelheart just before she was about to kill Badgerstar." Crowtalon meowed. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 08:40, November 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rosekit exchanged an awed glance with Badgerkit. "Imagine that! A deputy actually trying to kill their leader!" she gasped. "Don't forget, this particular deputy was being controlled by a Mist Cat. Anyways, Badgerstar soon found out that the Mist Cats had been controlling his deputy, and devised a plan to stop them," Crowtalon continued. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 01:38, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Maplestar chuckled as she saw Rosekit's frightened expression "Storytelling I see" she stepped inside the elder's den "Sorry to interrupt, but could I have a word with Rosekit and Badgerkit?". Badgerkit and Rosekit exchanged a confused glanece "Yes, Maplestar" they dipped their head to their leader and followed her out of the den. Maplestar led them towards the entrance of camp "Here, lets go a bit into the forest" she raised her tail high and led them into the leaf littered forest floor. "Were going into the forest with our leader!" Rosekit whispered to Badgerkit and he responded "So exciting!". Maplestar stopped when they got to the great maple, and she sat down in a golden sunny spot "Now, don't worry, kits. It is good news I bring you here for" she looked at both the kits " MaplestarFall is here! 21:44, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "What do you want to tell us, Maplestar?" Rosekit inquired, her tail twitching with excitement. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 18:31, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Maplestar cleared her throat "As leader, I have decided that even though you are a quarter moon young, you shall become apprentices" she glanced at the kits excited expressions "I think you are definetly ready, although you would only have minor tasks, ok?" MaplestarFall is here! 20:52, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Is Wolfspirit okay with this? Also, how about the kits' siblings; will they become apprentices, too? :P) "Hey, where'd Rosekit and Badgerkit go?" Applekit asked. Quickkit shrugged. "Dunno. I know they went to the elders' den, but then they disappeared." Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 01:28, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- "What about the warrior code?" Badgerkit asked. "It sates that we can't become apprentices until we're six moons old," Badgerkit flicked his tail. "That's true..." Rosskit meowed. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 08:35, December 7, 2012 (UTC) "Dont worry about that, you would only help with very minor tasks" said maplestar clamlyMaplestarFall is here! 12:23, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Did our parents say it's okay?" Rosekit inquired. Wow, I might actually get to be an apprentice really soon! But... my siblings will have to wait... ''Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 23:36, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Still..." Badgerkit meowed. "I want to become an apprentice with my siblings. And we can still do minor tasks as kits, like helping clean the elders nests. Besides, Wolfsong will worry whenever I'm out of camp, especially since I recovered from greencough about half a moon ago," Badgerkit stared down at his paws. "And... And I don't think I'm ready," he mumbled. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 01:11, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Maplestar let out a mrooww of laughter "That's OK, you two! I was just wondering if you might want to help out a little here and there" he stood up "You are more than welcome to help around if you want, just tell me!" she said as she started padding away. WillowpawSpring is blooming! 23:22, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Burdock root is for rat bites, Burdock root for rat bites Honeypaw chanted in her head over and over again. It had been a moon since she had been apprenticed as a medicine cat, and although she loved her work it was hard to learn everything. "Honeypaw, do we have any Tansy?" Stormpelt's voice came from the entrance of the den "Bluefrost needs some". Honeypaw padded towards the entrance "Yes, but we're running low" she replied "Should I take her some?". Stormpelt looked worried "Please do, Bluefrost has been coughing for a while now" he looked into Honeypaw's eyes "I'm afraid it might be Whitecough. What is tansy used for?" he questioned her. Honeypaw was pleased she new the answer to this question "Tansy is good for coughs and can prevent whitecough" she recited proudly. WillowpawSpring is blooming! 23:41, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "But thanks for telling us, Maplestar," Rosekit mewed to her leader as she and Badgerkit sped past. Maplestar nodded, and watched them race into camp. *** "Good!" Stormpelt praised her. "Tell me what her symptoms are when you come back. I'll need to know in order to treat her correctly." Honeypaw nodded, reached for some tansy, and walked away to the elders' den. Ember ✈Let your imagination fly✈ 02:55, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Badgerkit dashed towards Applekit and Antkit, sending up puffs of snow behind him. "Time to come in, kits! You'll get a chill!" Wolfsong called. Badgerkit slipped into the small den, shaking the snow from his pelt. "Badgerkit!" Wolfsong meowed once she noticed her son among the other kits. "Where in the name of StarClan have you been?" Goldencloud came up from behind the gray queen, fixing Rosekit with a stern gaze. "And you too, Rosekit. Where have you been?" --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 06:37, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rosekit stood tall, her green eyes expressionless. "Maplestar wanted to see Badgerkit and me out in the forest, to talk about becoming apprentices earlier than the other kits," she told them honestly. Applekit, Antkit, and the rest of their denmates gasped, and Quickkit whispered, "That's not fair!" Ember ✈Let your imagination fly✈ 22:35, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Bluefrost wouldn't stop coughing, even with the tansy Honeypaw had given her. "I'm afraid it might be greencough" mewed Honeypaw "her coughs are heavy and long lasting. Should I give her catmint?" she asked her mentor. WillowpawSpring is blooming! 23:14, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans